The Night Goes On
by Badd Wolf
Summary: One Night. Two different versions. hinted Jim/Rose, mentioned Drose and Spock/Uhura.
1. Take One

**Title:** The Night Goes On

**Type/Warning:** Fluffish with humor/SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE.

**Show(s)/Movie(s): **Star Trek, Doctor Who

**Summary: **It wasn't her first time meeting a Captain, especially one that hit on her with expertise.

**Setting: **Post: the movie, during season 2 of Doctor Who

**Pairing:** Hinted Jim/Rose, hinted Drose, mention of Uhura/Spock

**Author's Note:** A mix of the sci fi show I'm starting to really get into and the one that got me hooked into the genre.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! But dialogue and plot. All characters and original story lines belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Rose Tyler had been hit on by many a gentleman. And since taking up with the Doctor a year and half ago, it seemed that she could be hit on in completely alien languages by creatures whose mouths were part of their stomachs. That had been an odd experience.

She sighed into her wine glass. The Doctor had decided that after many a disaster (which he would always say that he had stopped just in time. Keyword was _just_, in that sentence) that the two, specifically Rose, could use a break.

Why he thought an alien bar on a future Earth, in Iowa (of all places it had to be Iowa), America would be the best place to relax, was a complete mystery to her. She took another sip from the glass. She'd probably be having a much better time if the Doctor hadn't got caught up in a conversation about Kling-something or another's with a guy with pointy ears.

He reminded her a bit of an elf…and an emotionless robot's love child.

That was rude of her to even think that.

"Hey there, pretty girl wanna take a walk on the wild side?" she looked up at the voice that had addressed her. When they walked in to the bar she had noticed that practically everyone in it were from some school. And that they all had lame pick up lines which weren't helping her have fun or relax at all.

"Just give up right now," she said, turning to look straight ahead of her. She could feel the man glaring at her.

"Sweet heart, I'm quite a catch, better than any offer you're going to get tonight" he said, the anger was pretty obvious in his voice. She rolled her eyes. It just wasn't her night. The man that usually blocked any annoying jerk's who were interested was off in a discussion of another species with an alien. She sighed.

"What are you a fish?" he still stood there. He was getting on her nerves. She turned to face him, "Can't you take a hint? Get lost, I'm not interested" okay so that was rude. But there were many a factor as to why she was annoyed. not just because of him and his lame pick up lines.

The man opened up his mouth once more, but a different (and much hotter sounding) voice replaced the voice of the man in front of her. "You heard the lady, get lost" the man in front of her froze and saluted the man behind her.

"Of course Captain" and with that he was gone. She turned to face the Captain that had saved her from the not so original suitor.

He flashed a smile at her. Holy God, he was gorgeous. "Hi, I'm Captain James T. Kirk" he said.

"Rose Tyler" she finally got out of her mouth. Maybe this evening was going to be that terrible. "Lady Rose Tyler of the Powell States" she corrected. If he was going to whip out Captain, she was going to whip out her own title.

"You here with anyone Lady Tyler?" he asked with a grin, before taking a drink from his own glass. She pointed over at a table that was near a corner of the room.

"The brunette" she answered, picking her wine glass up and taking a sip from it.

"He your boyfriend?"

She almost chocked on the liquid. "W-what?" she blushed embarrassed and cleared her throat. "No, he's not. He's just a friend, Captain," she said, taking a napkin and wiping some of wine off her face. "What about you?"

"No one, I'm all by my lonesome. Unless you count Spock and his girl," he replied. "Spock would be the guy your friend is talking to, and the girl at the table is his girlfriend though he doesn't call her that" he paused, laughing a little. "He's a very formal when he talks so he calls their relationship, mutual infatuation"

It was then Rose actually noticed the girl sitting opposite of the Doctor and next to the elf…Spock. "Well than Captain, I guess it's just you and me," she said, finishing off her drink.

"Sounds like a good plan Lady Tyler" he said, taking another drink from his glass and taking the seat next to her. She chuckled.

"Just call me Rose"

"Then, just call me Jim"

The two smiled at each other. The evening had passed by quickly for the most part. She chuckled lightly at something he said, something about wooing women was like an art, and he had mastered it. Or something like that.

"What's so funny?" he asked, putting down his second empty glass on the counter.

"You just remind me of this other Captain, I used to know," she answered, finishing off her third glass of wine. "He's also a huge flirt, but deep down a gentleman" she added.

"Then me and this Captain have a lot in common, what's his name?"

"Captain Jack Harkness" she answered "he hit on me too, though in a place more charming than this bar. I seem to attract Captains," she added as a joke.

"So I'm not your first?" he asked, faking a look of surprise and hurt.

"I knew it would come out eventually, I'm so sorry Jim," she answered, touching his arm. "Do you think you'll ever get over it?"

"Maybe, but Rose this changes our relationship forever"

"Oh Jim, say it isn't so!"

The two laughed. Maybe this evening hadn't been a total disaster. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Doctor and his new friends stand up. "This had been fantastic, but it's time for me to go" she said, putting money down to pay for her drinks. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like it when she woke up tomorrow.

"Sadly, it seems it's my time as well. Spock's been making sure I don't get too drunk and terribly hung over, sometimes being captain of a ship just isn't that fun" he said not moving from his spot as the elf man, a girl and the Doctor wandered over to where they were. "Rose, this is Spock and Uhura"

She nodded at the two. The one with elf ears, Spock, tilted his head only a little where as Uhura smiled. "Doctor, this is Jim"

The Doctor didn't look to pleased to see Jim. "Right, Rose we got to be going," he said, gesturing towards the door.

"As do we Jim," stated Spock. Maybe she had been right about the emotionless robot thing.

James sighed and got up. "Well it was great meeting you Rose," he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Hopefully I'll see you again"

She smiled, "Like wise, Captain" she said before following after the Doctor.

It wasn't until after she was lying in her bed on the TARDIS did she remember that she wanted his phone number. "Damn" she always forgot the important things when she needed them.


	2. Take Two

**Title: **The Night Goes On : Take Two

**Type/Warning:** Fluffish with humor and brief A.D.D ramblings/SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE.

**Show(s)/Movie(s): **Star Trek, Doctor Who

**Summary: **He had really been hoping to spend the evening with Rose…but…the man had gotten him by the first word in an alien language that the TARDIS couldn't translate.

**Setting: **Post: the movie, during season 2 of Doctor Who

**Pairing:** Even more hinted Jim/Rose, mentioned Drose, Uhura/Spock. Plus…..Jealous!Doctor and A.D.D.!Doctor for your enjoyment!

**Author's Note:** Another one, because PlayKate's idea of the Doctor and Spock probably not getting along makes me giggle. Plus people wanted more of the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! But dialogue and plot. All characters and original story lines belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

The evening had started out as it usually did. Jim had given them leave after the Enterprise had docked and they had been taken back to Star Fleet. Then, for some reason still unknown to Uhura and Spock, their Captain decided to take them to Iowa. His home state, which Spock didn't understand the concept of different states in a part of a planet. And according to Nyota, he never would.

In fact everything had gone well, even when they entered the bar where Uhura had met James for the first time. It was the entrance of the tall man in a long bash coat and a young blond woman that had changed it.

"**Are you sure you're all right with this?**" she had asked, noticing how uncomfortable the half-Vulcan was. He looked down at her, the corners of his mouth twitching. It would have become a smile, but the whole repressing emotions thing always stopped him. Except once, but that had been a long time ago.

"**Though, illogical as such an outing might be. I believe that all shall be fine**"

"Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating!" the man, the tall man was making the already uncomfortable Spock, even more uncomfortable. The blond woman ,who didn't look that surprised at the man's actions, didn't even seem to notice Kirk blatantly staring and checking her out.

"Kirk, seriously? Every time. We can't take you anywhere!"

Jim just smirked at her. "I'm the Captain, so you kinda have to" he replied.

"This has nothing to do with you being Captain or not. It's the fact that no matter where we go, whether it be the Medusa Cascade or even Iowa you're always hitting on someone. " she said, smiling for a moment "Or _something_" she added with chuckle.

"I swear, I was under the impression he was a _she_" he defended. After all he had had all the right parts in the right places. Why wouldn't he be a girl? It was when they were about to do the deed…it had all screwed him over. he hadn't, well they didn't do anything. but no one had let him live it down. he shot his Communications officer a glare, which only seemed to amuse her more.

"Sir, will you be so kind as to remove yourself from my personal area"

Uhura gave up on Kirk, knowing that no matter what she said, he would end up going to some no-tell motel (she had a vague idea of what that was…but she really didn't want to know what it was) and then show up on the returning ship to Starfleet academy.

The blond, who had been looking ridiculously bored for some time, turned away from the argument that was sure to follow the brunette's words and headed for the bar.

"It's extremely, no…no the word extremely works" he began pausing to think about the words he was using. " It's extremely impossible for there to be a language that the TARDIS can't translate. Well, except this one time…but I was knocked out. Regeneration issues, you know" the blank stare from the pointy-eared man told him that he hadn't had regeneration issues.

"Not that this hasn't been fascinating, but I've got a date with a blond" James said, with a wink. By this time, three things had happened. The Doctor had pissed off Spock just the tiniest bit by his rambling, James had made the Doctor annoyed by seeing him walk towards Rose, and Rose was now getting trouble from some annoying man in a uniform.

"Sir, must I repeat my earlier statement of you moving out of my personal area?" Spock asked. Once again, the man did not notice.

"What are you, Santorian? Valnaxi? No you can't be a Valnaxi, they were always moving their hands about when they talk, very expressive those Valnaxi. And you're…well, you're not"

Uhura was not enjoying this one bit. Had she been with different people…or if they had gone to this bar with other people with them, it would have been more pleasant. Unfortunately, everyone else had lives. Uhura could thing of a dozen things she would rather be doing at that very moment then listening to Spock's attempt at telling a guy a back off and the man going on about alien races.

"I am a Vulcan hybrid, Sir. Now if you will excuse myself and my mate" Spock answered, taking Uhura's hand and started to walk towards a table set for two. The brunette stood there, looking confused. He followed after them.

"Vulcan hybrid, huh? What's the other half?"

Uhura shot him a glare. "Human" she stated, taking a seat. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm the Doctor"

"A doctor of what, sir" asked Spock. Uhura wanted to ask, doctor who? But…Spock didn't seem to mind the fact that the man hadn't offered a name of any sort, so the question could wait.

"Anything and Everything" he answered, grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to Uhura. He grinned at the two. "What's Vulcan like? I've heard so many stories. Is it really true that they repress their emotions?"

"Do you have a name?" Uhura asked, annoyed. She had been hoping for an evening alone with Spock. For once, they weren't going to get interrupted by the crew or the captain; just one evening to themselves even if it was in a bar. But no, this Doctor person had to come around and just start asking questions.

"Klingons, what about them? Have you ever met them? I haven't, not yet. Though I'm not sure how Rose would react to them…probably end up getting a number or two." He said, not even answering Uhura's question nor noticing that Spock hadn't even answered his question. At the mention of Rose, he remembered that his blond haired companion had taken off to the bar almost as soon as they had arrived. It was the sight of the man that had come in with the two that he was talking with that upset him.

"Excuse me, what the hell is your name?!" the force that came out of her voice even startled Spock, and he wasn't easily startled when people shouted. This outburst seemed to grab the Doctor's A.D.D attention away from his companion and her flirting with the man from before and back to the two people in front him.

"The Doctor…I just told you"

She glared at him. Apparently that wasn't the answer that had she wanted. "First name, last name even"

"Don't have one. Just the Doctor"

She looked even more frustrated than before.

"I am half human Doctor. May I ask what species are you?" Spock asked, not looking like Uhura. His emotions never even crossed his face, he wouldn't let his man have the satisfaction of knowing he was starting to annoy him.

"Hmm? Oh, right. I'm a Timelord" he looked proud and sad when he answered. Which was something that Uhura didn't even think such a combination could exist.

"Sir, I am sure that you are lying. Timelords have not existed for some time now" he stated, a twitching at one corner of his mouth lead Uhura to believe that he would have been smirking if he had actually expressed his emotions.

"Nope, last one. You know, you're not the first that didn't believe it. This woman on platform one, she was watching the sun eat the earth…which would actually be before your time…so forget what I just said. Anyway Joan…Jalne or something, Goodness 902 years old and now my memory is failing me; it's usually always perfect. But like I was saying, she had this scanner thing it didn't even think I existed. Stupid device, probably made by apes that populate this planet" he paused and turned to look at Uhura, "No offense"

"None taken…I think"

"So! She finally believed it and well…long, long story short she died helping me save people. It was sad really, she was part tree and she caught on fire" he paused again, glancing at the two at the bar laughing.

"I am sorry for the loss of your friend Doctor, but I believe that you have other matters that you wish to deal with"

The indication was clear enough. The blond at the bar who Kirk was flirting and showing more interest in her than he ever had when he met any number of girls. And that alone was pissing the Doctor off. Uhura could see it all over his face; he wasn't making an effort to hide his annoyance.

"She can take care of herself" he lied.

The conversation hit a low point after that. There were some mild discussion about Klingons and various other alien races. But the Doctor's rambling on about anything had ended, and his eyes would glance over towards Kirk every time he heard laughter coming from the bar.

"So, how did a Vulcan fall for a human?" he asked out of the blue.

"It is not completely illogical for a human and Vulcan to mate. After all my father did so" Spock answered.

"Well, I guess it's illogical to the other Vulcans for him to have me as his mate" Uhura said, holding Spock's hand under the table "but his father, well his father is happy that Spock found someone he cares about" she added, smiling up at the man sitting next to her. He glanced back at the two at the bar, and when Rose touched Kirk's arm.

"I'm happy that the two of you found each other" he said, taking his eyes off Rose and returning them to the lovebirds in front of him. He stood up, "It was great to meet the two you, but I must get going" he added as the two stood up as well.

"It was interesting to meet Doctor, maybe we will meet again," Spock said.

The Doctor cracked a smile before he turned to go to the bar.

Uhura and Spock, guessing that it was time to head back since if they left Jim to his own devices he would show up with a huge hangover and memory lose of what had happened that night.

"Rose, this is Uhura and Spock" the Doctor introduced. Rose nodded, only to get a mixed response from the two.

A slight tilt of the head from Spock and a smile from Uhura.

"Doctor, this is Jim" The doctor had to put so effort into not glaring at the person in front of him. Rose had a habit of attracting flirtatious guys, like Captain Harkness…who seemed to have formed a crush on the Doctor as well, but that wasn't the point. Adam had been trouble; he had never liked the kid. Not even when he first met Adam, and he still didn't like him.

The Doctor had a feeling that Torchwood might have taken him into custody considering the whole 'a click of the fingers opens up his head' thing. But Harkness had the common decency not to flirt with Rose in front of him. He had known that was a past time of Jack's when he was on the TARDIS, but so long as the Doctor didn't see nor hear it, he was fine.

But it was this Jim person he wasn't sure of. "Right, Rose we got to be going," he said, gesturing towards the door. He felt uncomfortable and unnecessarily angry at the blond Captain before him.

"As do we Jim" Spock added. A look of annoyed pain crossed Jim's face. Apparently he didn't want to leave. Whether he didn't want to leave Rose or the bar was up to interpretation.

"Well it was great meeting you Rose," Jim said, giving her kiss. Which had last longer than what the Doctor had liked. "Hopefully I'll see you again" another wink from said Captain, and the Doctor felt a strange urge to tell him off.

"Like wise, Captain" she replied with a smile before following after the Doctor who had decided to leave the building that moment.


End file.
